In Spite of Everything
by SirenJunkie
Summary: If I wrote for Third Watch, this is how the episode Revelations would have ended. Will Faith let Bosco walk out that door? Some Coarse language.


In Spite of Everything

This is a pretty fluffy piece, but I just got the inspiration and had to write something down.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Third Watch

**A/N**: This is how the Episode Revelations SHOULD have ended. Also, I'm working on updating my other fic.

"To HELL with you," He practically spat at me.

I watched him whip around and head towards my apartment door. I felt like I'd been stabbed. I couldn't let him walk out on this, not now.

"Bosco," He must have heard the desperation in my tone, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes smoldering at me. "Don't do this to me, Bos. Let me explain."

"Why should I Faith? You made your position pretty clear." He hissed.

My eyes began to sting, and I frantically tried to rub them, trying to stop the inevitable. A hot tear slid down my cheeks, and I saw Bosco's face soften, ever so slightly. Any one other than me would have missed it in his stubborn face. He turned to face me fully. A wall inside me somewhere broke, I took a deep breath, and let him have it.

"To hell with ME!? To HELL with YOU! Did you ever consider what you're asking me, you bastard? You're asking me to put my PARTNER in the way of harm. You're asking me to put the ONE person I care for most back on the street, without me there to back him up. Every time I'll watch you leave the House, I'll be scared to death! Worried that you can't take out a perp because you can't FUCKING SEE HIM! TO HELL WITH YOU!" I stopped my tirade to catch my breath. I angrily swiped at the tears on my face.

The look on his face had changed now, it was still stubborn and angry, but mostly stunned. He opened his mouth a few times, only to have no words come out.

"Say something, BOSCO!" I demanded, stomping my foot.

"You're trying to tell me that you're _worried_ about me?" He asked, his face softening further.

"Of course, stupid." I plopped down on the couch, now feeling exhausted from the efforts of my lecture.

Bos tentatively walked towards the couch and sat down next to me. He reached up his hand and used his rough thumb to wipe the last tear from my blotchy cheeks. I finally got the courage to look up at him.

I looked into those eyes I've seen a million times, as if seeing them for the first time. I could hardly believe how he was looking at me, am I losing my mind? Was I really seeing what I thought I could see in those familiar blue-grey eyes?

My eyes travelled from his face down to his chest. He was breathing in gasps, I could almost feel his hot breath on my cheeks. His face was so close to mine.

As my eyes returned to his deep blue ones, and I saw question in them. Suddenly this close wasn't close enough, I needed to touch him. Slowly I inched my hand towards his, my sensitive fingertips lightly grazed the top of his rough, well-worn hands. I lightly traced circles on top of his hand, I interlocked my fingers in his, and he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked. His voice was soft, and raspy. I'd never heard him speak like that before, his hard edge that had been there seconds before was now completely gone. I was so completely entranced by him, I couldn't breathe.

He leaned forward more, and rested his forehead against my own, fighting for his breath. I started to breathe again, and looked into his eyes for the last time. He asked me a question with a glance, asking me the one thing we'd never dared to do before. We were about to break every barrier we'd ever put up. I began to close my eyes, and let my lips drift towards his.

He quickly made up the rest of the distance between us and all of a sudden his soft lips were all over mine. I started to shake, I'd never felt like this before, everything was spinning, and it didn't quite seem real. Like I was living someone else's life. I was standing there watching myself, watching me take an unbelievable step with the man I'd always known I was always in love with.

He parted his lips, asking me to deepen the kiss. I agreed, in an instant I was addicted to his taste and I just wanted more. I slid my tongue past his sweet lips to entangle it with his own tongue. I realized I had stopped breathing again, and took a slow breath through my nose, breathing in the smell of his cologne. It was sweet, but slightly musky at the same time, and so intoxicating. So familiar, yet it was all new to me. It was like seeing him, knowing him for the very first time.

He tore away from me, gasping and giving me a sweet smile. "You're shaking," He whispered.

I have him a shaky grin, " I never knew you could have that kind of effect on me, Partner." I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. I needed him now, and I put my palm on his cheek and pulled his mouth back over mine. He broke away planting kisses down my cheek, he slowly hovered over my earlobe, gently taking it between his soft lips. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I sharply drew in my breath. It was a good thing his arms were around me, because I knew if he wasn't holding me up, I'd be falling over in this moment. He continued down my neck with his tender kisses, and traced a trail across my collar-bone. I laced my fingers into his short, dark locks, and pulled him up to my mouth once more.

Regretfully, I pulled away. I had to say it, there was never a more perfect moment. It seemed big to admit this, but it almost seemed insignificant, because we'd always known. "I love you so much. I've always loved you."

"I know. I've always known. That's why it's been so easy to love you back. All these years. And in spite of everything, I've never lost faith in you." He said, and reached up to push a strand of my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry for what I said Faith. You know how my temper gets."

"I'll let it go this once," I said with a smirk. Secretly I was impressed. A Boscorelli apology is a rare thing. "But what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess I'm going to hit the range tomorrow morning, Partner. You in?" He stood up from the ouch, looking down at me with a grin.

"That depends. Are you going at 6am like you usually do?"

"Would you expect anything less?" He asked, and pulled me to me to my feet.

"See you at 6am then." I replied, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

He gave my hand one last squeeze, and turned towards the door. As he pulled it open, he stopped with his hand on the knob. He turned to face me again.

"I love you, Faith."

"Love you too Bos."

I sat down next to the living room window, staring out at the sidewalk. I saw him climb into his car and pull out into the street. For the first time since he'd woken up from the coma, I finally felt like I had 55-David back again.

The End

Please R&R


End file.
